Love Can Never Die Right?
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: If you love someone enough could you let them walk away? are you sure? one-shot


Just some short drabble about the famous pair :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything ;)

_

"You always do this! why can't you just behave yourself?! Don't you care? Don't you care about me!? Look at me when I am speaking to you!!" A woman with long blond hair screamed. The person to whom she was screaming at didn't even flinch, he just kept staring at the TV screen completely oblivious to her rampage (or so she thought).

"We never speak anymore, you just just..." she left the question floating afraid of the consequences of her next words, she quickly shook her head and tried to focus herself.

"You know what I can't take this anymore i simply can't! I'm leaving are you listening to me I'm leaving! this isn't natural, it's not healthy, somethings gone from our relationship and I'm afraid I'm going too...Brandon" She looked at him through blurry eyes, determined for the tears to make her voice crack. She looked at him while he casually flicked through the channels before walking to their bedroom with a defeated sigh to collect her things.

When she walked away the brunette continued through the channels, not out of interest out of habit. He sat their absorbing her words, which were scarily true. She was right something had gone from their relationship, what he didn't know but she was right. All they seemed to do was argue and to be frank he was also getting fed up, they hadn't slept together in months and more or less he ended up sleeping on the couch. She always blamed him, and through experience he just takes it on the chin and let's her get it all out before she stomps into their bedroom dives into bed and falls asleep. Routine. It had been happening every night now for the past week and he knew something must be done. However saying that she was leaving, was a new one she had never threatened him with that before and was suddenly wondering if she was serious. After all she had just gone into their room, _packing maybe?_ he thought. _Nahh_she was one of them people who were all talk and no action, he could relax at the most she would get to the front door, before going back to their room. Content with his own reasoning he settled back into the couch and continued to fire through the channels.

The door handle of the bedroom door shifted and she stepped out, holding a small bag. Deciding words would be wasted on him she headed for the door. She hesitated and looked back to see that he hadn't even noticed. Taking a big breath of air she open the door and stepped out, leaving their apartment silent. Deathly silent.

He looked around, before switching the TV completely off. He kept looking at the place she just was and panic set in. _She's really gone? No! she- she can't be she wouldn't NO!_

In an instant he was on his feet walking towards the front door, he yanked it open and looked down the halls.

_Shit!_

Slamming the door shut behind him, he headed downstairs, thought the lobby and out onto the street.

The skies cracked above him and droplets started to fall slowly. He turned and saw a glimpse of blond hair and ran towards it. She headed to the park and saw he sit down on a bench.

The rain got heavier and people ran out of the park to find shealter. She didn't. She sat their silent and alone and he slowed to a run. _God I never knew it has got this serious_he said mentally she would normally have been screaming and running to the nearest store to get out of the rain. He walk up to her from behind, and stopped before taking a deep breath.

"Stella?"

He saw her stiffen, but she didn't turn around. He walked round to face her, but she looked away. _She is so stubborn! Great then this is going to have to be a monologue._

"Stella you left? Why? I knew we were going through a hard time but I never thought that you would leave me! I just- just don't understand. Come back inside your going to catch your death in the rain" He eyed her she was only wearing a yellow tank top and some light blue jeans, hardly and attire for this type of weather. He studied her more closely, her blond hair was in a high pony-tail and strands that had been falling free was now stuck to the sides of her face. He noticed that she wasn't wearing any make-up _Good_ he though, she never needed it anyway. She shifted her gaze from the ground to meet his chocolate eyes.

"Brandon it has to stop" she spoke slowly pronouncing each word.

"But-" He tried to protest but she held a hand to silence him.

"No Brandon no buts, it wasn't right what we were doing to each other, it was awful and mean and evil! Brandon I can't stand arguing with you and hurting you because I love you too goddamn much!" Tear fell now, weather it was the rain or not he couldn't tell.

She paused to look at him. He must of just ran from the apartment, he was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt now -with the help of the rain was clearly see through- his fringe stuck to the side of his face and his hands were in fists. She grabbed his hands and laced her fingers through his and touched her forehead with hers.

"Brandon I love you more than my own life, but I think for both of our sake's we part for a while, maybe see other people" she whispered

"No, no Stella I'm not letting you go! I love you, we can work our problems out we can! Please...please don't leave me"

Her heart wrenched but she knew this was for the best.

"Bran babe listen I'm not saying we quit 'cold-turkey' we can still stay in touch stay....friends...you never know it might not work out with other people..."

"But I don't was the option to TRY! I just want you!"

"Brandon please don't..."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The stayed like that for a few minuets neither moving just listening to the quite sobs coming from them both.

"That's why you have to let me go" She finished

He sigh, what more could he do? He tightened his grip on her hands protectively.

"If you truly love me you will"

She grabbed his face him her hands as they looked into each others eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed her back with so much passion and love it hurt his heart. He then understood what she was talking about, and she was right. But he was not going to start seeing other people as she put it. He was going to wait for her, he truly loved her enough that he was going to wait, wait forever if that's what it would take.

She pulled back her hand still on his face and gave him a weak smile.

"I love you" She whispered "More than my own life"

"You know i love you"

He put his hand on hers to keep her at his face, she pulled away there hands still touching as she grabbed her bag and walked away, down the path and into the mist of the rain.

And that is how he let her walk away.

_

**There you go :)**

**Reviews are loved**

**CJR.x**


End file.
